Usuario Blog:Shas'El Fi'rios Kais Val/Reglas especiales (De momento)
Dark Heresy. Calidad. *Mala calidad. Un arma a distancia de mala calidad adquiere la regla Poco Fiable. Si ya lo era, además se encasquillará cada vez que falle para impactar. Las armas de cuerpo a cuerpo tienen un malus al ataque. *Buena calidad. Un arma a distancia de buena calidad gana la propiedad Fiable. En cuerpo a cuerpo, ganan un bonus +5 a las tiradas de ataque. Si el arma era Poco Fiable, ambas reglas se anulan. *La mejor calidad. Un arma así jamás se encasquillará ni se sobrecalentará, las armas cuerpo a cuerpo ganan un bonus en ataque y además inflingen un punto de daño adicional. Reglas. Precisa. Algunas armas han sido diseñadas con la precisión en mente y responden soberbiamente en manos expertas. Bonus a la acción de apuntar. Si además el arma está utilizando un único disparo con la acción de apuntar, el ataque inflingirá 1d10 de daño extra por cada dos niveles de éxito. (Hasta un máximo de 2d10). Equilibrada. Algunas armas tienen un diseño de peso repartido o están modificadas para facilitar su uso defensivo. Bonus a defenderse con estas armas. Explosión. Muchos proyectiles, granadas y armas de fuego causan un radio de impacto por explosión al ser empleadas, definido por el perfil de dichas armas en metros. Todo el que se encuentre dentro del radio de la explosión, recibirá el impacto también. Las tiradas de zona de impacto y daño deben calcularse por separado. “Concussive” Prueba de dureza/resistencia contra el malus entre parentesís. Por cada grado de fallo, un turno de aturdimiento. Si el daño recibido supera el bonus de Fuerza, es derribado. “Corrosive” 1d10 de reducción de armadura por impacto en la zona. Si llega a 0, el resto es daño. Este daño no es reducido por dureza/resistencia. Defensiva. Las armas defensivas han sido diseñadas especialmente para detener ataques y suelen resultar aparatosas para las acciones ofensivas. Bonus a defensa, malus a ataque (+15 / -10). “Felling” Reduce la resistencia antinatural. Lanzallamas. Proyectar un cono de llamas frente al tirador arrojando promethium ardiente implica que no es necesario apuntar, simplemente elegir la dirección. El usuario no hace tirada para impactar, simplemente todos los enemigos dentro del cono han de superar un chequeo de agilidad para eludir el daño, sin modificadores por cobertura. Si no se supera un segundo chequeo de agilidad (Aunque no se reciba daño) se prende fuego. Los impactos siempre van al cuerpo y los malus al uso de estas armas se convierten en bonus para los defensores en su tirada de agilidad. Un nueve natural en la tirada de daño encasquilla el arma. Falta mirar reglas. Flexible. Hay armas cuyo diseño segmentado, como un látigo, cadenas o tiras de cuero, cimbrean y fustigan al atacar con ellas haciendo improbable una defensa efectiva. No se pueden bloquear las armas flexibles. “Force” Force weapons are unique in that they only function properly when wielded by a true psyker, whose mental energies turn these ordinary looking weapons into devices of terrifying power. They can take the form of almost any normal hand weapon such as a sword, axe, halberd, or hammer, and in the hands of a non-psyker they function as such. When a psyker directs his powers through them, though, such a weapon can multiply his strength to superhuman levels. Force weapons have special rules when used by a psyker and otherwise count as a Best Craftsmanship Mono variant of the standard Low-Tech weapon. In the hands of a psyker, the weapon deals bonus Damage and gains bonus Penetration equal to the psyker’s Psy Rating (so a Psy Rating 3 would grant +3 Damage and +3 Penetration) and the Damage type changes to Energy. In addition, whenever a psyker Damages an opponent, he may make a Focus Power Action (Opposed Willpower) as a Half Action. If he wins the Test, then for every Degree of Success, the Force weapon’s wielder deals an additional 1d10 E Damage, ignoring Armour and Toughness Bonus. Force weapons cannot be destroyed by a power weapon’s field. Alucinogena Chequeo de resistencia con malus en parentesís o tirada en la tabla. Armaduras selladas y respiradores bonus de +20. El efecto dura una ronda y una ronda extra por cada nivel de fallo. Tabla “Haywire” Haywire weapons make use of microwaves or electromagnetic radiation to destroy the inner workings of machines and tech. Everything within the field’s radius, indicated by the number in parentheses, is affected: Haywire (3) would affect an area with a three metre radius. Roll 1d10 on Table 6–8: Haywire Field Effects (adding any modifiers from the weapon) to determine the strength of the effect. As the field slowly dissipates, the strength lessens one step in severity each Round until it becomes Insignificant (i.e., a result of Major Disruption would become Minor Disruption the following Round and then cease to have an effect the Round after that). Additional Haywire attacks in the same area do not stack but instead create a new effect that is either ignored if lower than the current effect or replaces the old one if higher. “Indirect” Mortars and similar Launcher weapons are often fired in a suppression mode, where the actual enemy cannot be seen and only their rough location is known. In these cases, mortar shells and the like can be fired without any actual line of sight required. Often such weapons are fired in conjunction with a spotter who directs fire from the weapon. Any ally with an auspex or who can see the target can assist with indirect fire. When making any ranged attack Action (Standard Attack, Semi-Auto Burst, or Full Auto Burst) with an Indirect weapon, the attack does not have to target a location in line of sight of the active player, but is made at a –10 penalty and requires a Full Action instead of the normal Half Action. The active character, however, must be aware of his intended target, either by using the target’s last known position, through the use of a spotter, or through other means. The GM makes the final determination on whether or not the character is aware of his target’s location and may add penalties to this ranged attack based on how aware the character is of his target. For each hit with the ranged attack, roll once on the Scatter Diagram (see page 255). The hit instead strikes the ground at a location a number of metres away from the intended target, in the direction rolled on the Scatter Diagram, equal to 1d10 minus the firer’s Ballistic Skill Bonus—to a minimum of zero. If the ranged attack fails, or if the Semi-Auto Burst or Full Auto Burst Actions fail to achieve the maximum potential hits, the remaining missed hits—up to the maximum potential hit for the rate of fire used in the attack—are still fired, but miss their target. For each missed hit, roll once on the Scatter Diagram (see page 255). The hit instead strikes the ground at a location Xd10 metres away from the intended target in the direction rolled on the Scatter Diagram (where X is equal to the number in parentheses X). If the active character has a Comrade in cohesion, that Comrade may spend a Full Action to help the character in aiming and steadying the weapon. If he does, then the attack with the Indirect weapon does not suffer from the normal –10 penalty and all missed hits only scatter Xd5 metres. Lance Lance weapons fire focused beams of devastating energy, piercing armour with ease. Weapons with the Lance Quality have a variable Penetration value that is dependent on the accuracy of each shot. When a target is hit by a weapon with the Lance Quality, increase the weapon’s Penetration value by its base value once for each Degree of Success achieved by the attacker. For example, if a Dark Eldar Kabalite Warrior hit a Leman Russ Battle Tank with a Dark Lance and achieved 3 Degrees of Success, the Dark Lance would have a Penetration value of 20—the base Penetration value of the Dark Lance of 5 plus 15, 5 for each of the three Degrees of Success—for that shot. Note that this means that a weapon with the Lance Quality always has at least a Penetration value of 5 if its wielder hits the target, as a hit represents a single Degree of Success. MAXIMAL Maximal weapons have two fire settings allowing the wielder to either use the weapon at its lower setting to conserve ammo and allow a higher rate of fire or make single powerful blasts that require the weapon to recharge between shots. Before making an attack, the user can choose to either fire the weapon normally, in which case it uses the profile detailed on Table 6–9: Ranged Weapons, or to fire it on Maximal. When the weapon is fired on Maximal it adds 10 metres to its Range, adds 1d10 to its Damage, and +2 to its Penetration. If it has the Blast Quality, then this is improved by +2; i.e., a weapon with Blast (3) become Blast (5). The weapon also uses three times the normal amount of ammo per shot and gains the Recharge Quality. Fusión. Dobla la penetración a corto rango. “Ogryn-proof” Hace falta “Clumsy” para poder usarlo. Sobrecalentamiento. Con 91+ el arma sobrecarga, si no se deja caer el arma daña el brazo sin penetración. Es una acción gratuita. Necesita una ronda para enfriar. Tabla y reglas PROVEN (X) Weapons with a Proven Quality always inflict massive trauma and treat any dice roll for Damage lower than the Proven rating (as indicated by the number in parentheses) as if it were the Proven rating instead. Thus, a Proven (3) weapon would treat any die roll of 1 or 2 as a 3 for the purposes of calculating Damage. SCATTER The standard ammunition of these weapons spreads out when fired, hitting more of the target. If fired at a foe within Point Blank range, every two Degrees of Success the firer scores indicates another hit (use Table 8–2: Multiple Hits on page 246). However, at longer ranges this spread of small projectiles reduces its effectiveness. All Armour Points are doubled against hits from Scatter weapons at Long or Extreme Range. Conmocionadora. Estas armas pueden aturdir con una potente descarga electrica. Si el objetivo sufre al menos un punto de daño, deberá realizar una tirada de Resistencia con un bonus por cada punto de armadura que tenga la zona impactada. Si resulta conmocionado, quedará aturdido tantos turnos como la mitad del daño recibido. Humo. En vez de inflingir daño, estas armas generan humo en capas densas. Si se consigue un impacto con un arma con este rasgo, se creará una pantalla de 3d10 metros de diametro. Dura 2d10 asaltos con malus según las condiciones climáticas. Falta añadir reglas. SNARE (X) Weapons with this Quality are designed to entangle enemies. On a successful hit, the target must make an Agility Test with a penalty equal to 10 times the number in parentheses (X) or be immobilised. For example, a weapon with Snare (1) would impose a –10 on Agility Tests. An immobilised target can attempt no other Actions except to try to escape the bonds. He can attempt to burst the bonds (a Strength Test) or wriggle free (an Agility Test) on his Turn. Both of these Tests to escape also have a penalty equal to 10 times the number in parentheses. The target is considered helpless until he escapes. SPRAY Spray weapons project a cone of missiles, liquid, or fire out to the range of the weapon. Unlike other weapons, Spray weapons have just one range and, when fired, hit all those in their area of effect. The wielder does not need to Test Ballistic Skill; he simply fires the weapon. All creatures in the weapon’s path, a cone-shaped area extending in a 30-degree arc from the firer out to the weapon’s range, must make a Challenging (+0) Agility Test or be struck by the attack and take Damage normally. Cover does not protect characters from attacks made by Spray weapons unless it completely conceals them. Because Spray weapons make no roll to hit, they are always considered to hit targets in the body, and jam if the firer rolls a 9 on any of his Damage dice (before adding any bonuses). Due to their inaccurate nature, Spray Weapons cannot be used to make Called Shot Actions. STORM A weapon with the Storm Quality unleashes shots at rapid speed, often through use of a double-barrelled design. This Quality doubles the amount of hits inflicted on the target and the amount of ammunition expended. For example, when firing a weapon with the Storm Quality in fully automatic mode, each Degree of Success yields two additional hits (up to the weapon’s firing rate, as normal). Desgarradora. Estas son herramientas brutales con un malicioso y preciso diseño para causar graves heridas sea a partir de dientes sierra o munición explosiva. Al emplearlas, el usuario puede utilizar un dado adicional y descartar el más bajo. Tóxica. Las armas que centran su potencial mortal en venenos y toxinas obligan a efectuar una tirada de resistencia con malus -5 por cada punto de daño sufrido. Si falla sufrirá 1d10 puntos de daño adicionales sin reducción de ningún tipo. TWIN-LINKED A Twin-Linked weapon represents two identical weapons connected together and linked to fire at the same time, often through one pull of the trigger or push of a button. Twin-linked weapons are built this way in order to increase the chances of scoring a hit through the crude expedience of blasting more shots at the target. A weapon with the Twin-linked Quality gains a +20 to hit when fired and uses twice as much ammunition. In addition, the weapon scores one additional hit if the attack roll succeeds by two or more Degrees of Success. Lastly, the weapon’s reload time is doubled. Desbalanceada. Estas armas son demasiado pesadas, torpes o difíciles de manejar tras un ataque como para preparar una defensa efectiva pero siguen pudiendo proporcionarla. Malus a defensa. Imprecisa. Un mal diseño o fabricación no ayuda mucho a la hora de disparar estas armas. La acción de apuntar no da bonus. Inestable. Algunas armas emplean una munición volátil, inestable o sencillamente son impredecibles. Tras un impacto se ha de solucionar 1d10: Si sale un 1, se inflinge la mitad del daño. 2-9 todo normal, con 10 el doble de daño. Poco fiable. Algunas armas tienen mal mantenimiento o no están bien fabricadas haciéndolas poco fiables. Con 91+ se encasquilla el arma aunque se dispare en modo automático o semiautomático. Primitiva. Aunque no dejan de ser letales, las armas toscas, antiguas o de diseño demasiado básico para la guerra moderna suelen resultar menos efectivas. Las armaduras doblan su bonus de defensa contra estas armas (A no ser que también sean armaduras primitivas). El valor se duplica antes de efectuar la penetración. Recarga. Dada la naturaleza explosiva de la munición, de la aparatosidad o al mecanismo hay armas que necesitan cierto tiempo entre disparo y disparo para recargarse. Una vez dispara, un arma con esta regla pasará la siguiente ronda recargando y podrá volver a disparar en la siguiente; Por tanto disparará un proyectil cada dos rondas. Aparatosa. Un arma demasiado pesada, grande o compleja no permite utilizarse de forma adecuada para la defensa. Un arma aparatosa no permite tiradas de defensa con ella. **Apresadora. Un arma diseñada para atrapar al enemigo, no para matarlo. Si se logra un impacto, se habrá de superar una tirada de Agilidad para no quedar inmovilizado. Un objetivo inmovilizado sólo puede intentar zafarse de sus ataduras, intentando romperlas o escurrirse en su turno. Hasta que logre escapar, se considera indefenso. *Campo de energía. Las armas de energía si se emplean contra otra que no tenga la misma propiedad, tienen un 75% de posibilidad de destruir o inutilizar dicha arma en la parada. *Fiable. Si un arma fiable se encasquilla, se tirará un 1d10 aparte. Sólo se hará efectivo si sale un 10, con cualquier otro resultado simplemente se habrá errado el disparo. Categoría:Entradas